The field of the disclosure relates generally to feedthroughs, and more particularly, to a high current flexible feedthrough for use with a high switching frequency and high switching speed power electronics system.
At least some feedthroughs are used in large-scale power electronics systems to conduct electrical current from a power source or load, through an enclosure, to a system within the enclosure. In particular, some feedthroughs are used to conduct direct current or low frequency alternating current from a power source or load, through a cabinet, to a power converter housed within the cabinet. Within the cabinet, the power converter converts the direct electrical current to alternating electrical current for use as electrical power.
Many known power converters include fast switching semiconductor switching elements, such as silicon transistors and silicon carbide (“SiC”) and gallium nitride switching elements. Such fast switching semiconductor switching elements are capable of reducing switching losses through increased switching speed, and so afford an advantage over more conventional power converters. However, the increased switching transitions and larger switching frequency of fast switching power converters may result in the production of undesirable high frequency electromagnetic energy, which may flow back over a power line, and other structures connecting the power converter via the feedthrough to remaining system, causing the power line and/or other structures, to act as unwanted antenna transmitters. The feedthroughs provide a low impedance path to ground to short circuit the unwanted high frequency energy to ground and prevent radiation of other structures within an associated power electronics system.